Kuroko no Basuke x Reader One-Shots
by InfinitySnow
Summary: Characters from the show Kuroko no Basuke x Reader. Feel free to request.
1. Midorima Shintarou x Reader (Lucky Item)

**A.N: To the non-existent people reading this ; u ;, please feel free to leave a review requesting future chapters. I am an unoriginal piece of trash, so I can't come up with good plots.**

 **Enjoy, though.**

www

"Have a good day, madam."

"Thank you, you too."

You wrap your translucent silk scarf around your bare neck. The winter cold bites at your skin. There is no coherent thought in your mind as you walk down the empty street. You feel unusually lonely. Typically, when you walk down these streets, it's at noon or in the evening. The area would be filled with life. Hot dog vendors would be selling their goods, couples would be eating lunch with each other.

 _Couples..._

The atmosphere now contrasts sharply with the bustling crowds you are so familiar with. There is almost no life. Occasionally, you see a bug scuttling on the concrete, or a raven cawing. It's like you're in a post-apocalyptic movie. The dim glow of the streetlights flicker as you walk by. The only audible sound is your heels clacking against the sidewalk.

You slam the door behind you as you storm into your house. You kick the couch in your living room. _Damn you, Haizaki..._

The basketball player had invited you to a fancy dinner, so you gladly accepted. Little did you know, he would dump you after both of you finished eating. He left before the waiter could get the check, forcing you to pay for the lavish meal.

 _I shouldn't have trusted him..._ you think.

The only emotion you can feel is anger, but sorrow overcomes you and you fall to the ground. You begin to wail uncontrollably, slamming your fist on the ground. You shout strings of curses and insults at Haizaki until your voice grows hoarse and your throat is dry.

Your cellphone rings.

You shakily take out your pale (F/C) cellphone. Midorima Shintarou is calling you. You accept his call. "Shintarou...?"

"_?" Midorima is clearly concerned. "I heard Haizaki just dumped you."

"What? Oh, yeah... I'm okay," you respond, but your voice cracks, and you begin to cry quietly.

"_? I'm coming over right now!"

The line disconnects, and you put your phone back in your bag. You had met Shintarou way back in Teiko. You were, and still are, a big fan of Oha-Asa, just like Midorima. Sometimes, you would lend Midorima his lucky item. Most of your classmates thought you two were freaks, but you didn't really care.

You heard a few ginger knocks on the door. You open it a small crack. Midorima pushes the door all the way open, and he embraces you. Tears well up in your eyes again. You laugh weakly. "Oha Asa predicted that today was a bad day for (Your Astrological Sign). I didn't have my lucky item today, either."

Midorima nods. "I heard that. Did you also hear that Cancer and (Your Astrological Sign) get along well today?"

"...Yes."

Midorima caresses your face and wipes away your tears. "Haizaki isn't to be trusted, _. You should know that."

"I know, but..."

"Don't ever get close to him again, okay?"

You nod numbly. Midorima flashes one of his rare smiles. "_, I had liked you since middle school... but I was too shy to confess."

"You tsundere!" you giggle as you push Midorima playfully.

"When you started to date Haizaki, I felt devastated. Then, I realized, if I actually loved you, I should let you date who you want to. That's why I didn't want to tell you that Haizaki wasn't reliable."

Midorima kisses the back of your hand. "_, I know Haizaki just dumped you, but will you date me?"

A blush creeps up your face. "I know it is a bit sudden," Midorima looks away, "but can you think about it?"

"Shintarou..."

You do not want to accept because you think it will make you sound desperate, but you need somebody at times like this. If you reject him now, it will only deepen the horrible feeling of loneliness. This pang of emotions hasn't been inside you for a while now. The first time you experienced it was when your parents were killed in a drunken fist fight. Both of your parents were heavily alcoholic, but they still loved you just like regular parents would love their children. One day, they were out drinking, and they got into a fight. Their opponents were also drunk, but they had firearms, unlike your parents. They shot your mother and father without hesitation. When the police told you the next day, you thought that you would never experience happiness again. You thought you would never recover.

Haizaki was your only consolation. Nobody else would love you. In a way, it was like he was the only person you could cling on to, even if you didn't want to. It was like you were looming above a cliff, but the only thing you could hold on to was a thorn bush. You wanted to let go, but you knew that, if you did, your death awaited. You desperately wanted to leave Haizaki, but you knew that he was the only one who cared about you.

After he dumped you, you realized that Haizaki didn't care for you at all. He was merely using you for his own amusement. Of course he didn't care for you; it was too good to be true. You were a puppet, and Haizaki was the puppeteer. He controlled you.

Here you are. You are feeling like you will never love again, you will never experience happiness again. And here's Midorima, offering his affection to you. You don't want it to end like it did with Haizaki. You don't want Shintarou to use you. You don't want him to treat you like a toy.

But still, you trust him. After all, he was your classmate in middle school. Of course he was to be trusted. Even so, your ability to trust has been broken and tampered with by Haizaki. You don't want to trust anybody, not even your childhood friend.

Your conflicting emotions get the better of you, and you break down sobbing. Midorima wraps his arms around you, and he gently runs his fingers through your hair. "It will be okay, _. I know that you think it won't get better, that your life will only deteriorate from here. I promise, everything will get better."

Midorima plants a kiss on your cheek. "So don't cry, okay? If you cry, it will only make you feel sadder. I admired you when your parents died, and you still came to school with a smile on your face everyday. When the class heard, we were uncomfortable being around you, but with your happy attitude, that feeling of unease faded, and we were able to talk to you. I hope you can go back to being like that, _. Once we got into high school, you stopped smiling. You always had a stern expression on your face. I want to see you smile again, _. I want to see a happy look on your face."

"I want to date you, Shintarou."

"_?"

"Please. Just your presence has made me feel a dozen times better. Your speech and low voice comfort me, and it makes me feel like my dad is helping me get over bullies or a bad grade. There's a heavy sense of nostalgia, but it's soothing."

The feeling of being next to Shintarou is the polar opposite of being with Haizaki. With Haizaki, there would always be a dreaded feeling of unease, like he was going to snap at any second. He intimidated you. It felt like there was a strange tension in the air. With Shintarou, you feel like you can relax. You can finally let the stress fade away. Your tense muscles unwind. The gentle warmth of being in Midorima's arms reminded you deeply of your father. Whenever he was sober, you would tell him all your problems, and he would hug you as you cried. Your dad would speak comforting words to you, and in a few minutes, you would recover.

You wrap your arms around Midorima and breathe in his scent. The slight scent of green tea reached your nostrils. "I used to love you too, Shintarou, but I thought you liked your manager, Momoi Satsuki."

"Momoi?" Midorima scoffs. "She was a bit annoying, in my opinion."

You chuckle softly. "I love you, Shintarou."

The corners of Midorima's lips raise in a smile. "I do too, _."

Midorima fumbles around in his pocket. "I almost forgot to tell you; I have your lucky item."

"My lucky item..."

Midorima hands you a golden heart locket. It is smooth, and there are no dents in it. You open it to find a picture of Midorima. He is smiling in the picture, and he is dressed in a casual t-shirt. "The lucky item for (Your Astrological Sign) today," you mutter a quote from Oha Asa, "is a golden heart locket containing a picture of your lover."


	2. Murasakibara Atsushi x Reader (Sick)

**A.N: Wow, people read this :D**

 **IHaveNoName - Thank you for the review ^^ This one is for you :3**

 **Rizard13 - Thank you so much :O Kagami is coming after this one!**

 **I got this idea for this one because I was sick with the stomach flu a few days ago xD Thankfully, I'm better now :3**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

www

You take a sip of your thick vanilla shake and savor the rich taste. You had began to eat breakfast at Maji Burger, even though you knew it was disgustingly unhealthy. You were glad that none of your friends knew about it.

You feel vibrations against your leg, which must be your phone. You take out your (F/C) cellphone and answer the call.

"_-chin...?"

It is Murasakibara Atsushi, the purple giant. His voice is hoarse, and he is obviously more tired than usual. He coughs.

"It's 9:30, Atsushi, you aren't usually up this early."

"I know, but..." Atsushi pauses to sneeze. "I'm sick. _, I can't go out to buy snacks. Can you please get them for me?"

"Sure. What do you want?"

"Maiubo, Pocky, potato chips, Nerunerune..."

"I'll just buy whatever I can."

You hang up as Murasakibara continues his list. You sigh and pick up your belongings, stowing them away in your purse. The familiar jingle of the bell above the door of Maji Burger rings in your ears. You stroll down the street. The mundane sounds of downtown Akita surround you. You enter the nearest convenience store, and you buy a bit of every snack they had in stock. When you reach the cashier, he gives you a strange look. You glare back at him, and he hurriedly scans all your items. You pay the hefty sum of 8081 yen*, and you think about how you would make Murasakibara pay you back when he was healthy again.

The flimsy bag the clerk gives you is barely enough to hold all of the snacks you bought for Murasakibara, so you ask for another one. You sigh as you walk to Murasakibara's home, thinking about how your shoulders would be sore the next morning. You ring the doorbell of Atsushi's house. You hear the faint sound of his voice. "It's unlocked," he yells.

You twist the knob, and the door opens. You lock it behind you. "Atsushi, you shouldn't leave your house unlocked. What if somebody came to rob you, and I wasn't here?"

"You worry too much, _-chin, and I don't want you to treat me like a kid."

You drop the bag of snacks next to Murasakibara. "Ah, my shoulders were killing me!" you sigh loudly.

You squeak as you feel Murasakibara pull you into his arms. "Atsushi, stop, you'll contaminate me!"

"I don't care," he yawns lazily. You furrow your brow, but you let out a soft sigh as Murasakibara uses his large hands to massage your shoulders. It feels like your whole body is unwinding. Atsushi is sick, but his skin still glows with the heat of life. His fingers delicately caresses the dips and crevices in your back and shoulders.

You start to feel drowsy, and you yawn. "Atsushi, I should go now... I have a project due in three... three days..."

"Three days?" Murasakibara scoffs. "Why not just wait?"

"But then I'll have to stay up all night."

Murasakibara hugs you. "_-chin, don't go, I'll be lonely."

You groan and snuggle up in Atsushi's arms. The warmth the giant emits is soothing. "I guess I could stay for a little bit..." you remark, taking in the scent of Murasakibara. Of course, he smells like candy.

Murasakibara runs his long fingers through your (H/C) locks. He buries his face into your hair and inhales deeply. "_ smells like (Fav. Flower)."

Atsushi brings up your face to his. He licks his lips. "I bet _ is sweeter than any candy."

Murasakibara presses his lips against yours. His lips are soft and smooth, just like rich chocolate that melts in your mouth. Your tongues entwine in a frenzied manner, trying to get a taste of each other. There is a faint taste of fruitiness in his mouth, resembling fruit flavored candy.

You gasp for air as Murasakibara releases you. Your face is beet red. "I like it when _ is like this," Atsushi comments, smirking.

"Atsushi..."

You exhale loudly in a sigh as you bury your face into his chest. "I'm tired."

"I am too."

You slowly drift off into sleep in his embrace. He strokes your head as you fall asleep.

www

You wake up with a horrible feeling in your stomach. Your throat feels dry. "_-chin!" Murasakibara's excited voice reaches your ears. "I'm better now!"

"That's because you gave your sickness to me!" you screech in your scratchy voice.

"Oh..." Atsushi pouts like a toddler would. "I'm sorry, _-chin..."

"It's okay..." you mutter. "But you have to take care of me now!"

Murasakibara brightens up. "Of course, _-chin!"

www

 **I might do a continuation of this where Murasakibara takes care of you when you're sick, I still don't know -**

 **I feel like the last one with Midorima was better, but it's just my opinion. Anyways, feel free to review and request :3**

 _ ***8081 yen - Equivalent to about 67 U.S dollars**_


	3. Kasamatsu Yukio x Reader (Comfort)

**A.N: To the people who are reading when this was published, Happy New Years! I hope I can write more in 2016 ; u ;**

 **I'm sorry, I just couldn't get any idea for a Kagami x Reader story D: but please enjoy this Kasamatsu x Reader instead :3 I've written multiple drafts; one is an AU where the entire Seirin team is actually a gang, another one is about how Reader-chan works at Maji Burger because she's financially unstable.**

 **I got the story idea because, occasionally, I fall through depression. I'm pretty useless, myself. I can't really do anything correctly, and I'm really ugly in real life. Whenever I think about my future, the only thing I can imagine is a life being a single lady working at a fast food restaurant, barely able to support herself. In bleak situations, I even think that I'll be homeless when I'm an adult. Everyday, I see beautiful women and men, and I wish I was one of them. My self esteem is low, and I absolutely despise being in public areas. I find refuge on the Internet, where nobody can see your face, and you can put on a fake personality to mask your real one. I always wish there was somebody that who would love me like Kasamatsu does in this fic.**

 **When I think about this, my chest gets incredibly tight, and it does feel like something is crushing it.**

 **Anyways, please forgive my incredibly pointless rant, and enjoy the story!**

www

You stare out of the window as your teacher continues his incessant rambling. It feels like it will never end. Your eyes flicker shut. It will only be for a little bit. You don't fall asleep that easily.

You are awakened by laughter around you. Your classmates are giggling. Your teacher is glaring down at you. His expression is stern, and you can tell that he's going to hold a grudge on you for quite some time. It doesn't matter. Your grades and social reputation are bad enough. Falling asleep in class won't make a difference. You have nothing else to lose. Your parents are abusive. You have to hide from them when they get drunk, or else they will fatally injure you. The only place where you can find refuge is school, and now, it is becoming your hell. There's nowhere else to run except for into Death's loving embrace.

The bell rings, and the teacher gives you a look that says you're going to be in deep trouble if he catches you sleeping again. You shove your books and pencils in your bag, and you head to the cafeteria to buy lunch. You do not allow your mother and father to pack your lunch because you are afraid they will add something dangerous in it. You have a part time job, and you use the money to buy a small sandwich for lunch everyday.

The only reason why you have not tried suicide is because of one person. You used to have a friend in elementary school who played basketball, so one day, you decided to observe your school's basketball team. You were charmed by the black haired third year point guard, Kasamatsu Yukio. You love his ambitious personality, and you also admire his ability to lift his teammates' spirits.

You think about the first time you met Kasamatsu while you walk down to the cafeteria. You get in line to buy food, but somebody pushes you over. A group of girls snicker as they look down at you. They kick and punch you. Nobody tries to help you; your peers either ignore or laugh at you. You try to raise your arms in defense, but it doesn't relieve the pain. You give the girls all the money you were carrying. They look satisfied, and they strut away. You push yourself to a standing position, and you sprint. You run to the large sakura tree in the school's campus. The flowers' soft pink color made you happy. They reminded you that in a sea of grey and black, there's always a few small dots of pink.

You sit down at the base of the tree and close your eyes as the sakura petals flutter around you. Tears roll down your cheeks, which make the cuts and bruises on your face sting. You remind yourself that there must be somebody who will comfort you, who will ease you through the pain. Yet, your chest tightens at the thought. You know it isn't true. Nobody will try to make you feel better. They have more important things than comforting a girl who can't do anything.

You laugh weakly. That's right. You can't do anything. Even if you were to make it through hell, there was no way you can support yourself after. Your grades, social reputation, and athletic skills are all mediocre at best. You are useless, and that is the truth.

You take out a knife with a red handle. Weapons are not allowed at school, but nobody checks your backpack for any. You like the color red, because it's the color of the crimson blood that flows out of a wound after somebody has died. You stand up and press the cold metal against your neck. You close your eyes and smile.

Somebody wrenches the knife out of your hand. It falls to the concrete, clattering on the ground. You look up in fear, afraid the person would do the deed for you.

It is Kasamatsu.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asks sternly.

You open your mouth to speak, but all that comes out is a rasp. You haven't used your voice for a while. All you can do is cry. There goes your chance. You've screwed it up. Now, Kasamatsu thinks you're a naive, infantile girl who cries every time she is spoken to.

Kasamatsu pats your head. His voice is more gentle than before. "Are you okay? What were you doing just then?"

You press your head into his chest. You need the warmth of a human being. "Kasamatsu-senpai..." you manage to choke out.

Kasamatsu wraps his arms around you. He rubs your back. "Don't commit suicide, _."

A wave of tears flood down your face. Kasamatsu continues. "Even though you may think you are useless, every single life is valuable. You shouldn't think of throwing it away so carelessly like that. _, please, I beg you, don't kill yourself. When I leave, don't even consider suicide again. I know you'll find something you have a burning passion for in life. That something will pull you through."

Kasamatsu releases you. You choke as you grab at the hem of his shirt. "Kasamatsu-senpai..." you cry. "Don't leave, please!"

Kasamatsu stares at you as you break down sobbing. "I love you," you utter between sobs. "I love you so much... You're the only reason I'm not dead yet, senpai..."

You look up and laugh. "Even though you were comforting me, you don't have any real feelings of love toward me, do you?"

"It really feels like I'm in hell."

Kasamatsu holds your hand and looks at you with soft eyes. "_, when did I ever say I didn't love you?"

Your eyes widen at his statement. A croak comes out of your mouth. "You..."

"I do love you, _. I saw you watching us practice everyday. You always looked down with a childish expression, like you were captivated by all of our plays. When I found out you were bullied, I felt bad. I wanted to make you feel better."

Kasamatsu hands you a sandwich. You saw it on display in the lunch window once. Its bread is light and fluffy. The flavor is supposedly rich and flavorful. "Let's eat lunch, okay?" Kasamatsu asks.

Under the cherry tree, you sit between Kasamatsu's legs. He buries his face into the nook of your neck, inhaling deeply. "_, are you feeling better?" he asks.

"I feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest, like I can breathe freely again. There's only a trace of pain remaining, like a scar from a terrible accident."

Kasamatsu smiles as he strokes your hair. "I'm glad."

An emotion is flooding your systems. It's not sadness, loneliness, or pain. It's something completely different, something that is the polar opposite. It is something that you have never experienced in your life.

All you can feel at the moment is an overwhelming love.


	4. Akashi Seijuro x Reader (Crescendo)

**A.N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope 2016 will be a great year for everybody!**

 **I got the idea for this when I was trying to write a Kise x Reader fanfiction... Why can't I ever write what I need to write, but I'm always writing what I shouldn't be writing?**

 **Also, reviews are not showing up. When you review, please leave one through the review box and private message me your review, too. I will notify everybody if reviews are working again.**

 **Enjoy performing with Akashi-kun! (and maybe a little something else ehhehehehheeh)**

www

"Seijuro..."

"Yes, _?"

"I-I'm nervous..." you stutter as your knees shake violently.

"It's alright. We've been practicing together, right? There's nothing to worry about."

You nod and swallow. Your throat is dry, and there are butterflies in your stomach. You and Seijuro are going to be performing a piano and violin duet in front of hundreds of people. Of course you are worrying. You are surprised that Akashi is so composed.

You enter a small room with a grand piano. This is where you and Akashi can practice before the show. You shakily place your hands on the black and white keys of the beautiful instrument.

Akashi unpacks his violin as you play scales on the piano. Seijuro applies rosin to his bow, and he lifts his violin up to his chin. "Let's start with warm-ups, _." He smiles.

Scales, arpeggios... All of it was a piece of cake to you, but in front of a crowd, you are sure to screw up. You miss a note while playing a scale with Akashi.

"_, are you okay? We were playing C# Major. Did you think we were playing A#?"

"N-no..." you mumble. "Let's just practice the piece."

You awkwardly press down on the keys, and you miss almost half of the notes. You play the final blocked chord and sigh in exsasperation.

Akashi looks down at you, his concern evident. "_, you're a nervous wreck. If you want to, we can postpone the performance to another day."

"I'm okay, Seijuro. I just need some time to calm my nerves..."

Akashi places a tender kiss on your cheek. "I'll make sure that you'll be calm and collected at the beginning of the performance, _."

Seijuro licks at your bottom lip, which elicits a small moan from you. He runs his fingers through your silky (H/C) locks. Akashi eagerly explores every nook and cranny in your mouth with his tongue. When he finally releases you, you gasp for air.

Akashi wraps his arms around you and laps at your neck. "Are you feeling better now, _?" he murmurs against your sensitive skin.

"Yes, thank you very much..." you whisper.

Seijuro smiles warmly at you. "We can finish this after our performance, okay?"

You nod numbly. Akashi picks up his violin and bow. "Let's practice one more time. We have enough time for that."

www

Your heels clack against the glossy, wooden floor of the stage. Your elegant red dress flows behind you, and your (H/C) hair is in a dainty bun. Akashi is dressed in a simple but formal tuxedo. He is wearing a pair of white gloves.

You sit down at the majestic grand piano, and you gingerly place your fingers on the keys. Akashi lifts his violin and raises his bow. He looks to you and nods, a signal for you to start.

Your long fingers glide across the keys gracefully. The beginning of the song is soft and sweet. Akashi sways as he drags the hairs of his bow across the strings of the violin. The resonating sounds of the piano and the vibrant music of the violin combine to create an absolutely beautiful melody. The audience listens to the two of you play in silence, captivated by the beautiful performance.

The tempo of the song increases as the piece continues. Your fingers press the keys faster, your body swaying with the beat.

Out of the corner of your eye, you see beads of sweat trailing down Akashi's face. His eyes burn with passion, and you can clearly tell that all of his attention is on the song that he is playing.

It feels like the only ones who are here are you and Akashi. Just you two, playing in harmony. You wish that this moment could continue forever. Your emotions grow as you play, and eventually, your playing is fueled by your love for Seijuro. His crimson red hair and unique personality all mix to form the irreplaceable Akashi Seijuro.

Pianissimo to piano, piano to mezzo forte, mezzo forte to forte.

Your fingers are flying; they are hitting the keys with more precision, more force. The end of the song is nearing. Your fingers are pushing down on the keys with tremendous strength. Sweat rolls down your forehead. The song crescendos into a fortissississimo. You literally jump as you slam down on the keys that create the final chord of the song.

The crowd erupts into applause. You can not hold back a smile. Akashi softly places his violin on the ground, and he runs to you. You hug him for a split second, then you and Akashi entwine fingers. You both bow humbly. Akashi looks elated. He has a large grin on his face, resembling an excited child.

After a few seconds of applause, you and Akashi leave the stage. The deafening sound is still blasting in your ears even as you walk away.

You follow Akashi into the practice room, where he puts away his violin. Seijuro pulls out a handkerchief and wipes the sweat away from your face.

"You were amazing, _," he comments as he beams.

"You were really good too, Seijuro," you reply.

Akashi smiles as he looks into your (E/C) orbs. He pushes you against the wall, observing your body. He nips at your exposed collarbone, which makes you squeak. "S-Seijuro, we have to go. The next performers will be arriving in half an hour."

Sucking noises come from below you. "It's okay, _," Akashi hums, "Half an hour is longer than you think."

Akashi moves up to your neck. He bites and slurps at the sensitive skin. A soft whimper escapes out of your mouth as Seijuro continues his assault. "That's right," he purrs. "Let me hear you call my name."

"S-Seijuro..."

"Good girl." Akashi slams his lips against yours. You savor the taste in his mouth as your tongues wrestle. Your longing for him increases, just like the crescendo at the end of the piece you and Seijuro played together.

You wonder when Akashi's attack will end until he finally releases you. You avert your eyes from Akashi's as you pant. The crimson-haired boy smiles as he admires his work. He takes your hand in his and kisses it lightly.

"Let's go home now, okay, _?"

"...Okay."

www

 **That was a lot more... intimate than I expected, but oh well, I love Akashi anyway xD I hope this didn't just cross the border of the "Mature" rating, though o-o**

 **Please leave a review and request! Thank you!**


End file.
